


This Time I Gotta Know, Where Did My Daddy Go?

by Berryblasha



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, Gen, Goggles mom drinks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mommy Issues, Other, also goggles has an older sister, and smokes, blue team when they were kids, give my blue man a hug, goggles has daddy issues, he just hides them to keep others from, just thought i should put those warnings, like we need more goggles angst okay, poor goggles, the guy can't just be happy all the time, worrying, you cannot change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryblasha/pseuds/Berryblasha
Summary: yes this is inspired by the song "Daddy Issues" by the neighborhood.~~~~~~~~~~~It was Father's Day at Inkergarden! And every squid brought their dad to school for a party! So why was Goggles the only one who's dad wasn't here...
Relationships: Blue Team (Splatoon) - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

He was upstairs in his room with his older sister Rhea. 

Rhea had taken him upstairs to help him learn the alphabets! She put in a Cd in the Cd player and gave him some headphones to listen to the track. Back then, he had never bothered to ask why mom or dad seemed so angry, or about the shouting down stairs, or about why she looked so close to tears. He never bothered to ask why he suddenly heard a loud, "I'M LEAVING" and even through his headphones. That time was the first time he had seen his older sister cry. She had tears pouring out of her eyes like a faucet turned on. He took off his headphones to try and comfort Rhea, but she put them back on him, wiped her tear, and said, "Don't worry, i- i just got something in my eye. Just keep listening! Keep practising and you'll be able to read really big books one day!" He asked, "Jwust like dwad!?" She seemed hurt at the word, "Dad", but responded anyway, "Y-Yeah." He smiled. He made sure to try and pronounce the sounds of each letter that came on so he could make sure he got them right. He never bothered to ask why he never saw his dad again after that day. Not until a couple years later. 

_**...** _

He was now in his first year of inkergarden. Today was father's day! The teacher said that we could have our dad's come to school for a father's day party! Too bad his dad was on vacation! He never bothered to ask why his mom was sobbing when she said that. Maybe she just really missed him? He had a bit of doubt in him, but ignored it. Rhea was walking him to school. She went to the same school after all! She was in grade 5! That was really far away from inkergarden! She was a older kid! Every squid else looked up to his sister as she dropped him off by the gate. She said, "Be good at school, okay? Please don't get yourself hurt! Or in trouble! Promise me that?" She always made him promise this everyday, but he still answered the same thing, "I'll try!" He walked through the gate, dropped his backpack off at his cubby, and walked to the sandbox where his friends were. The party wasn't until lunch, so no squids dad was here yet. Except his dad. He was on vacation. He wasn't coming. This made him a bit sad, but he hided it. If he was sad, then his friends would be worried! He didn't want to worry any squid! He arrived at the sandbox. Headphones spoke, "Hi Goggles! We're trying to build a sandcastle! I'm drawing the design, because my dad always draws desings when he designs buildings, so we have to do that for the sandcastle too!" He responded, "Cool! Can i help?" Headphones answered him, "Sure! You can be in the decor department. Bobble Hat is the builder and i'm the arch- Archdetect! Those are the roles that Specs helped come up with! He's a really good manager!" Goggles said, "Sounds cool! Uh- What does "Decor Department" Mean?" Specs spoke up, "Oh. That means you get decorations and put them onto the sandcastle once it's finished!" Goggles said, "Sounds fun! I'll go do that!" He went to go look for any sticks or things he could use to decorate the sandcastle. 

The sandcastle was finished and decorated. He had gotten a lot of sticks and they even made a drawbridge! Headphones said a drawbridge was kind of like the gate to the school yard, except bigger and harder to climb over like Jake Johnson did last tuesday. It was time to go inside for story time. After story time was play time, then lunch! The big party would happen then, and he'd be the only one without a dad- But, at least there were other fun things! Yeah! He was happy! Not sad at all! It was playtime now and they were playing with the toy cars that Bobble Hat brought with her to school. As they were playing race cars, Bobble Hat spoke up, "So, we know that Headphones dad is a archdetect and Specs dad is a librarian, and my dad runs a convenience store, but what about your dad Goggles?" Goggles paused for a moment. Then he spoke, "Well, i actually don't know." Headphones said, "Maybe we can ask him at the party!" Goggles responded, "Oh. He- He isn't coming. Mom says he's on vacation." Specs asked, "Well when is he going to be back?" Goggles said, "I- Don't know. He's been on vacation for a long time now." Bobble Hat said, "How long?" Goggles said, "Uuuuuum... 2 years?" Specs asked, "C-Can you even be on vacation that long!?" Goggles said, "I don't know, but he is." Headphones asked, "Can you call him?" Goggles said, "No. They don't have phones where he is. That's what Rhea said." Bobble Hat said, "Do you know where he is?" Goggles said, "No. I think Rhea knows, but she starts crying whenever i ask. Same for my mom, except she just tells me to shut up and go to my room. I think they must really miss him." 

He never bothered to ask why Rhea keeps on crying and why mom keeps on yelling and makes him feel like he should just curl up into a ball and become a statue. Not until 5th grade. 

He was in 5th grade now, and dad still wasn't back from his vacation. There was something Rhea and mom weren't telling him. And he was going to find out. He walked up to his mom. She had that strange fruity scent on her that arrived the day his dad, "went on vacation" and never left. She had a lit cigarette in hand and the smoke from it made him feel sick. He knew what might come, but he would do it anyways! He asked the same question he's been asking for year, "Where did my dad go?" Mom answered, "He's on vacaaaation. Nooow, go to your roooooom!-" He cut her off. "If he was on vacation, wouldn't he be back by now? I'm stupid, but i'm not that stupid. He can't go on vacation for that long. We're not rich. Where did my dad go? Really." She leaned in close and her terrible smoking breath was in the air. She said, "Ya reaaaaaally want to knoooow huuuuuh? He left us. He didn't want to be here anymore and we had a divorce. That's it. He didn't want to be your dad, and i don't want to be your mom. I wish i never gave gave birth to a mistake like you, or that stubborn Rhea. That's it. Noooow leaaaaave!" 

He cried himself to sleep that night. He wished he never bothered to ask. He wish he still had a dad. He wished that this was all a scary nightmare, but it was all real. His dad wasn't on vacation, he left. Skedaddled. Went adios. He hated father's day, because it reminded him of the fact that his dad wasn't on vacation, he wasn't even his dad. He didn't want to be his dad. He didn't care. 

He really hated father's day. 


	2. okay i kinda wanted to add a bit more so uh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little short bit based off of the last chapter
> 
> i honestly didn't except myself wanting to add another part but here we are

Now Goggles was at his current age.

(bacilly the age he is in the manga i don't know how old he is pls don't attack me-)

Today was the dreaded day, Father's Day. Not only did he not wake up to his alarm because he was sleepy and wanted to sleep in for a bit, but because he didn't really want to have to go outside and see everyling with their father, while he still stood alone. He wasn't jealous, or envious, but just felt smad. Mad that his mom barley cared, sad that his mom barley cared, sad that his dad left, mad that his dad left, smad. It was a good thing Team Blue didn't have anything planned today as for the occasion, he wasn't sure if he could act happy while his thoughts were quite the opposite. Or at least not today. His phone alarm still rang, when was it going to turn off... He considered getting up to turn it off and then getting back into bed again so he could still pass off as asleep, but then he heard his room door opening and the alarm shutting off abruptly. He tried to pretend being asleep but he knew he couldn't fool Rhea. Rhea sighed, then spoke up; "I know you're not asleep... Come on, get up." He hesitated before slowly getting up to see her in her usual attire, Rhea chuckled softly and sat down beside him on the bed as she said; " You know, your teammates came all the way here to check on you, at 9 in the morning. They said their own dads weren't home yet or at work, so the first thing they thought was to check on you since..." She paused for a bit, probably caught up in her own sadness before speaking again, "Well... yeah. They're waiting in the living room. I told them i'd wake you up, and- you should probably get dressed and go eat breakfast. We'll be waiting for you." She left the room and closed the door behind her. He left the bed and opened his closet before getting out his tentacle band, white socks, a yellow sweatshirt, and some beige-y shorts. He swapped his pajamas for the clothes and headed out of his room, and towards the table, where Specs, Bobble Hat, and Headphones were seated. He sat down at the table and there was that silence in the air, it wasn't awkward, more like a comforting silence that was only experienced in the morning. Rhea then arrived with plates of burnt pancakes and glasses of chocolate milk. She put the mayble syrup on the table, (yes in the splat world it's called "mayble syrup" instead of "maple syrup") and sat down. She spoke with a slight hesitance when she said, "W-Well, they can't be that burnt!" They all hesitated for a moment before slowly cutting a piece and taking a bite, Goggles making sure to put a lot of mayble syrup on his, and were all surprised at the fact that it wasn't so bad that they all spit it out in a second. Bobble Hat said whilst chewing; "Thwis is actwaly prewtty gowd!" Goggles adding in a; "Yweah! Thwanks Rhewa!" He felt a lot more better now. He still hated Father's Day, but at least he had friends to forget it with. 

(okay i would put the drawing i drew of them eating here but how the actual fuck do i insert photos on ao3 pls help im mega confused and yes i tried reading the help article but it really didn't clear up much of my questions like is there a way you can ask without making a work like help-) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow 
> 
> uh
> 
> thanks to yall for bothering to read till the end


End file.
